multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey Slator
Trey Slator is the Edlion of hope, once a simple floating energy he was brought into this world to defeat five other Edlions who have taken incarnate forms and have begun causing havoc on the planet of Tidus. Appearance Trey Slator is a yellow furred humanoid wolf with a medium build, green eyes, a black snout, and rows of sharp white teeth. His casual wear is a white overcoat that is always unzipped and has a Celtic cross symbol on the back of it with four pockets in total, two at the top and two hand pockets at the sides. He wears fingerless gloves with divots at the knuckles, gilded blue jeans that have a golden lining around each of the pockets and down the sides and cuffs at the bottom and wears gilded white shoes with a gold offset similar to the pants. His tail is slightly busy and has a slit at the top of the pants just under a belt loop that it can unfurl out of and have room and he wears a black belt with a golden oval shaped belt buckle. Trey can also turn into a regular old wolf but with his own coat color and at any age ranging from pup to adolescence. Backstory W.I.P Weapon Staff Trey’s weapon of choice is his custom-made bident called the Weapon Staff. It is a short, three foot staff with two prongs connected to the end and is adjustable up to six feet. The Weapon Staff is highly versatile as it can be bent and shaped at almost every notch at every foot of it and be twisted into multiple weapons. He mainly uses this weapon for melee combat and can channel his electrokinesis through it into many weapons of his choice ranging from a whip, spear, pike, axe, and once a sniper rifle. Super Powers Trey is the product of light and a massive burst of electricity. Thanks to this, Trey can manipulate light energy and has electrokinetic abilities from shooting lightning strikes from his hand to causing an actual electrical storm. Trey manipulates light around him to create barriers, heal others, and deflect evil or dark energy and magic. Trey can also become invisible by bending light around him and travelling in silence to sneak up on his enemies. Trey’s electrokinesis ranges from lightning bolts from his hand to causing actual electrical storms that come down and hit the enemy. Trey can precisely mark where his lightning bolts strike form his hand and even use his electricity to hover and float short distances. Trey’ main means of attack is through his electrokinesis and he’s very creative with what he does. Trey has made grenades, a homing rocket bolt of electricity, and even gauntlets of electricity to increase physical strikes. Trey can also use his electrokinesis to attach himself to other objects and pull himself towards them. Using both of these super powers Trey has he plans to defend Tidus will everything he has. Forms ''Titan Trey has the unique ability to become a Titan Wolf. Trey grows to a far larger size and his jacket vanishes as three circles, one smaller than the other appears on his back. Trey gets a more animalistic look as his frame and muscles grow, his teeth gets larger, and he grows claws from his fingertips. His coat gets darker and the three circles glow in the shape of three suns that cause several more lines to appear across his body starting at the outermost circle on his back and each line extends to a different part of his body and ends in a small circle. In this state, Trey’s electrokinesis is strong enough to vaporize even the most solid of objects. Trey goes into a more feral state and begins attacking without thinking first as his strength is nearly unmatched in this state. Only Anthropomorphic beings born to a specific bloodline, or in Trey’s case created into, can become Titan Wolves by unlocking their true potential and accepting their own self. Edlion'' Finally, Trey can revert to his original Edlion form, a form where he has ascended past the need for a physical body and has become uncarnate. In this state, Trey has become completely intangible by the physical plain of existence and has taken on an ethereal form to attack his foes. His light manipulation abilities have been enhanced greatly and can break the very fabric of your existence if struck and turn you into pure physical energy for him to absorb. Other Edlions can survive the attack but are injured by other Edlion attacks while in this form. Trey is unfeeling in this form as he no longer has a connection to his humane feelings. While in this form, he should be avoided at all costs.